In sport activities, the risk of eyeglasses lenses being damaged is high thereby resulting in the need for a new set of eyeglasses. Additionally, because of the possibility of changes in lens prescription, eyeglasses having the feature of allowing lenses to be easily removed and installed are more and more in demand.
Exchangeable lens eyeglasses to overcome the above described problems have been introduced, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,622 issued Jul. 26, 1998 to Schmidthaler and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,621 issued Nov. 4, 1997 to Park.